hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is the ninth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is hired to kill a bride's father, John 'Pappy' LeBlanc, the groom, Buddy Muldoon, as well as ensuring the safety of the bride, Margeaux LeBlanc. Background Outcome Agent 47 eliminates both of his targets and ensures the bride's safety before escaping. Mission information Briefing Hello, 47. One more assignment from our Mississippi client. Margeaux LeBlanc has married the leader of the Blue Claws. They were just married in a civil ceremony, but they'll be having a private ceremony for friends and family to celebrate. Your targets are the groom and the father of the bride. The bride herself is absolutely off-limits. We ought to be able to get you back to civilization after this one. Objectives # Kill the Groom. # Kill the Bride's father. # Ensure the bride's safety. # Escape. Intel # Guns and shooting in outdoor areas don't make Rednecks panic. # The water is home to alligators. # The priest rings the wedding bell to announce the ceremony. # The father's recently deceased brother is buried at the family graveyard. # The groom can't keep himself away from the whipped cream on the wedding cake. Weapons Firearms File:S&W Schofield Model 3.jpg |'Six Shooter' Carried by Buddy Muldoon, John LeBlanc, most male guests, and several gang members. File:Remington 870.jpg |'Shotgun' Carried by several gang members and some guests. File:Browning BAR Mk. II Safari.jpg |'Elephant Rifle' Found in John LeBlanc's bedroom. Melee File:Shovel.jpg |'Shovel' Found in the graveyard. Disguises * Guest - Permitted outdoors and in guest areas of the mansion only. * 'Gang Member '- Permitted in all areas unrestricted. * 'Staff '- Permitted in all areas except the second floor. * 'Priest '- Permitted in all areas except the second floor. Notes * Unlike all other levels, NPCs will not be alerted when 47 carries or fires weapons, though they will be counted as witnesses. * Every male NPC in the level, except for the priest and the waiters, carries weapons. *** Various NPCs will periodically fire their six shooters or shotguns to kill the alligators in the swamp, or to celebrate the wedding. * The alligators present in the swamp that surrounds the mansion will eat anyone who falls in it (with the exception of 47) and can be used to dispose of bodies. ** 47 can kill the alligators, but there seems to be an infinite number of them. * 47 can wear his suit to the wedding, though guards will verbally mock his attire. * 47 can initiate and perform the wedding ceremony if he is wearing the priest outfit. * The dog near the boat shack is named General Lee. A nearby guard will chastise 47 if he goes up to the dog from the party side of the fence. As well as alerting guards and potentially attacking 47, General Lee also counts as a potential witness. Easter Eggs * There is a small silver coin outside the far left side of the front of the mansion, partially in the swamp water. Shooting it will cause the men who are fighting outside to instantly lose their clothes, rush over to 47, and start applauding him. They will return to fighting after a time, albeit still in their underwear. * If 47 is left idle on the dance floor for approximately two minutes, he will start dancing with one of the women present there.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qui-hzWjHa4 * 47 may participate in the drunken fight outside without alerting anyone. The opponent is noticeably more resilient than other NPCs, requiring the player to punch him several times to knock him out. However, if this is done he will immediately become hostile when he is woken, causing the rest of the wedding party to become hostile as well. Bugs * There is a glitch in which 47 carries both a gift and his rifle case in the same hand, yet the rifle case will disappear from the inventory (so 47 basically carries the case but you can't use it). To get this glitch equip yourself with the rifle case and go to where the three guys are shooting gators on the dock. There is a little table with a shotgun and a gift. Equip the shotgun first and then pick up the gift. You will now activate the glitch. Note that this is for the Xbox 360 version. Trivia * There are 84 NPCs in this level. This includes the 32 bodyguards and the one dog to watch out for. * The name of the mission is taken from the traditional Christian wedding vows "till death do us part". * The map in the mission intro is a map of Denmark, the country in which the game was developed. * The post-mission newspaper features an advertisement for the New Pine Cone Rehabitation Center, opening in Sicily. The original center is the location where the mission Flatline takes place. * There is an unusable shotgun laying on the table in the security room. * When talking to the bride 47 uses the alias "Jacob Leiter". "Leiter" being the German word for "Ladder", it's most likely a reference to the film Jacob's Ladder or the biblical ladder to heaven. See also * Walkthrough Video Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Articles in need of images